Five Threats
|romaji = Godai Yakusai |manga debut = Chapter 341 |status = Active |classification = Dangerous Creatures |base of operations = Dark Continent}} The Five Threats ( , Godai Yakusai—lit. "Five Great Calamities") are five different specimens that were obtained from the Dark Continent, during five different voyages in the past.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 341 Overview At the end of each of the five successful voyages, as collateral damage, humanity brought back Five Threats: the weapon Brion, the gas life-form Ai, the two-tailed snake Hellbell, the human feeding beast Pap, and the immortal sickness Zobae Disease. Plot Dark Continent Expedition arc Deep in the underground basement below the International Permit Agency's headquarters, several disfigured and macabre human corpses that were affected by the Five Threats are displayed in giant glass tubes. Steiner, the newly assigned Deputy Secretary of the International Permit Agency (IPA), is given a small tour of the establishment and receives a copy of the Journey to the New World that elaborates various vital information on the Dark Continent. Afterward, in his flat, Steiner watches a copy of a DVD that Isaac Netero bequeathed to the Zodiacs and then reads more into the Journey to the New World book's information pertaining to the Five Threats. Disconcerted from what he's read he believes that it's not someplace humanity should ever return to. The Five Threats are briefly mentioned in a meeting lead by Steiner with the V5 and are indirectly referenced again by a specialist on a news broadcast channel focusing on the Kakin Empire's voyage to the Dark Continent.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 342 Meanwhile, in Beyond Netero's lair in Kakin, where his Expedition Team is located, the new number two of the team Ging Freecss elaborates to Mascher, Curly, and an unnamed team member about the trips the V5 made and how each endeavor brought back one of the know Five Threats. He discloses how there have been victims of Ai and Pap on their side of the world and how fortunate humanity has been thus far for not being wiped out. Answering Curly's question about the significant discoveries made in the Dark Continent, Ging talks about how each one of the V5 members sent expeditions to retrieve items such as the Unmanned Rock, a healing herb for all kinds of diseases, the Nitro Rice, the Trinity Elixir, and the Metallion, however, all of the expedition teams seeking these items were decimated by an individual thing from the Five Threats. In turn, the "Guide" to the Dark Continent constrains the survivors of each expedition to bring one of the Five Threats back to the side of humanity as a lesson.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 344 Cheadle Yorkshire leads a meeting to not only introduce the new Boar and Rat to the Zodiacs but also to elaborate on all of the vital information pertaining to the Dark Continent, which includes the Five Threats.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 346 On the day of departure of the Black Whale to the Dark Continent, Steiner mentions the labyrinth city the location of the one of the Five Threats Brion to his colleagues.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 34, Chapter 359 Summary of the Five Trips Threats Stats Creatures Classification References Navigation fr:Calamités Category:Group Category:Fauna Category:Flora Category:Five Threats